Flynn Me Up
by danceswithcybermen
Summary: An X-Files/Timeless Crossover submitted for the X-Files Porn Battle: Prompt #46 – Scully reads NSFW fan fiction (any fandom) & discovers Mulder is the author Prompt #50 – Pregnancy sex (early or late-term)


**Summary:**

An X-Files/Timeless Crossover submitted for the X-Files Porn Battle:

Prompt #46 – Scully reads NSFW fan fiction (any fandom) & discovers Mulder is the author

Prompt #50 – Pregnancy sex (early or late-term)

Scully and Mulder both enjoy watching Timeless. Meanwhile, in the 2nd trimester of her pregnancy, Scully is getting hormonal and horny. She has been reading Garcy fanfic and gets really turned on by it – even more so once she discovers that Mulder has been covertly writing Garcy smut and basing his plots on some of their own experiences. Humor and smut; brief shout-out to Team Winyatt!

 **Notes:** Fans of both Timeless and The X-Files can get enjoyment out of this, especially if you're just looking for porn, but knowledge of both shows will allow you to catch all the humor. The story takes place in the universe I created for "The Next Files," my long, rambling post-MS4 WIP, but it's not necessary to have read that work to understand this one.

"I'm taking King out to do a quick 5K. We'll be back in a half hour." Mulder gave his wife a kiss and went out the door with their dog. He'd been training the young German shepherd to run with him, and they'd worked their way up to where the dog was comfortable running three- to four-mile stretches. Jackson was at school, and Scully was alone.

She didn't mind her alone time. Over the past few months, she'd gone from living in her own place for a long stretch of time, to moving back in with Mulder and having to adjust to living with another person again, to suddenly having a teenage son join them. She looked forward to the brief periods when she had the house to herself, especially knowing that once she had the baby – she was due on Halloween, of all days – there would be no such thing as alone time for quite a while.

She was in the 16th week of her pregnancy. The morning sickness and fatigue were gone, but her hormones were in high gear. She'd never been so horny in her life. She and Mulder were having sex daily, usually more than once, and even that wasn't enough to quell her sexual appetite; she found herself masturbating in between their sessions. They'd had a really nice one that morning, after their son had left for school and before Mulder went on his run, but that was over an hour ago, and she felt herself getting turned on yet again.

She turned on her phone and decided to check Archive of Our Own for her latest guilty pleasure – Timeless fanfic, especially Garcy fic, especially Garcy smut. Timeless was one of the few programs she and Mulder enjoyed watching together. Mulder enjoyed the conspiracies and paranormal storylines; Scully enjoyed the history. Both of them enjoyed watching the Lucy Preston-Garcia Flynn relationship develop. It reminded them of the way they'd acted in the old days, when they were clearly in love but unwilling to admit their feelings for each other. Scully related to the strong Lucy character, a woman who took no shit but refused to sacrifice her integrity. She also understood why Lucy was attracted to Flynn. Flynn was tall, dark, and slightly unhinged, a bad boy battling the conspiracy. Lucy kept him grounded.

Yeah, this was really familiar. At least Lucy never had to deal with Diana Fowley, Scully thought, but Flynn had to endure Wyatt. Scully empathized with Flynn on that one.

She'd been consuming Garcy smut like it was candy, and one author in particular really spoke to her. She wasn't certain if it was a man or a woman; the author had a gender-neutral handle, TruthSeekerOG, and a Garcia Flynn avatar. TruthSeekerOG tended to write relatively short, NSFW one-shots, not rambling sagas, and some of the plots very closely mirrored events from Scully and Mulder's relationship, like the one where Lucy and Flynn were in his room in the bunker, sitting on the couch, watching a movie that Flynn thought was great and Lucy thought was inane. Beer was consumed, thighs touched, glances were exchanged, and sexual hijinks ensued.

Then there was the one where the Time Team had to get a motel room in the past, and for some reason, Lucy and Flynn had to share a suite with a regular bed in one half and a sofa bed in the other. The idea was that Lucy would take the regular bed, and Flynn would take the sofa bed, but then something happened during the trip, and Lucy ended up having nightmares and going to Flynn to comfort her. The "comforting" quickly turned to sex. Twice.

That second one was really weird. Scully remembered thinking, does this person know us? No, she thought, that's stupid. These are just typical porn "plots."

She was feeling hornier, and she was happy to see that TruthSeekerOG had just posted a new story that morning. It was called "For Every Thing, There Is a Season." Scully clicked on the link and began reading. On a trip to the past where Flynn didn't go for some reason, Lucy encountered a younger version of one of her old college professors, Donald Waters, a married man much older than her, with whom she'd eventually have an affair.

Umm … Wait a minute. Scully's eyes grew wide, and she was compelled to keep reading:

 _Lucy was surprised at her reaction to Donald. She thought she'd gotten over him. She hadn't seen him in years, but encountering him again, especially in light of her time travel adventures, made her wonder about the path not taken. He had been willing to leave his wife for her, and she had thought of spending her life with him. She could have had a quiet, simple life with Donald instead of cavorting through time fighting a shadow-government conspiracy and carrying on a relationship with one of that conspiracy's biggest targets. Had she made the right decision? Would her sister still be alive? Would that life had been more fulfilling?_

No fucking way. Just no fucking way. Scully's heart pounded in her chest as she kept reading. Eventually, Lucy returned to the present, satisfied that, yes, she had made the right decision in leaving Donald. Scully nearly fell off her chair when she got to the part where Lucy went to Flynn's room to talk about the experience with him. She ended up falling asleep on his couch, and he draped a blanket over her. Later, she woke up.

 _She was sure, now. While a simple life with Donald would have been a lot safer, it would have also been utterly boring, and Lucy didn't like being bored. She liked to be challenged. She was right where she belonged, traveling through time and fighting Rittenhouse with the Time Team – with Flynn._

 _She rose from the couch. He was sleeping in the bed nearby. She shed her clothing, walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, awakening him. He looked up at her with dark eyes filled with desire. Her Flynn. Her destiny, her touchstone, her truth. She got under the covers with him and pressed her body against his, her hard nipples grazing his bare chest, her center pressing into his rock-hard erection…_

She heard the screen door slam. "Hey Scully! We're back!"

She looked up from her phone to see Mulder removing the dog's collar. He moved to the kitchen to get himself and the dog some water, and she decided to click on TruthSeekerOG's profile. It contained no information other than one line: "Taking down global conspiracies before the rest of you saw your first chemtrail!"

Oh my fucking god.

She wasn't angry. Mulder had changed the names and altered other identifying details. Even Skinner wouldn't have known the stories were about them. She was, instead, incredibly turned on. So _that's_ what her husband had been doing on the computer in the late night and early morning: writing Garcy smut. And he'd posted his latest one in between fucking her and going on his run. She burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mulder asked, ambling over to the couch. Sweaty from his run, he placed a towel on the cushions before he sat down beside her.

It took a moment for Scully to compose herself. "Oh, I was just reading a hilarious story online."

"Really? What's it about?" He took another drink.

"Just some Timeless fan fiction."

Mulder nearly choked on his water. "Ummm … Uh, I didn't know you read that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, my favorite author is this TruthSeekerOG person. They just posted a story this morning about Lucy and her college professor, Daniel Waterston – oh, I mean Donald Waters. I think you're familiar with it."

Mulder looked like he was about to pass out. "Scully, honey, sweetie, I can explain—" He was cut off when Scully pulled him toward her and crashed her lips onto his. He was dripping with sweat and certain he didn't smell that great, but she didn't seem to care. As her tongue explored his mouth, she moved his hands to her breasts, then took his half-hard cock in hand and stroked it into a full erection. He groaned into her mouth as he squeezed her breasts, fuller now because of her pregnancy.

When she finally pulled back to catch her breath, he asked, "You're not mad?"

"Mad? This is one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen," she purred. "You're not just fucking me; you're _writing_ about fucking me." She gave him a sultry look. "Have you ever jerked off while you're writing these stories? Because I've gotten myself off to reading them."

Mulder laughed, a bit embarrassed. "Scully!" Her pregnancy hormones were obviously fully in control now. His wife had always been a sexually bold person, but over the past couple of weeks, she'd been beyond bold. She was on top of him every morning, then again in the afternoons. Sometimes, he'd even wake in the middle of the night with her grinding against him. He was also pretty certain she was masturbating in between their escapades. He was glad he'd kept himself in shape so that he could keep up with her.

She took off her shirt, tossed it on the floor, then looked directly at him as she unhooked her bra, freeing her full, luscious tits. She climbed into her lap and palmed them from underneath, presenting them to him. She moved to kiss him again, but he hesitated. She looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I should really take a shower. We ran pretty hard."

"I don't care. In fact, I kind of like it. I don't think we've ever fucked with you all sweaty like this before." She pulled him into a deep kiss, then stared directly into his eyes: "I want TruthSeekerOG to Flynn me up. Now." She ground into his lap.

"Jesus, Scully." He kissed her again, then moved to her neck, kissing, nipping, and licking her in all the places he knew drove her crazy while his hands palmed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. Scully had always enjoyed very sensitive breasts, and they were even more sensitive now that she was pregnant. She'd had orgasms from him sucking her nipples alone. He licked his way down to her chest, tonguing in between her globes before latching on to the left nipple while pinching the right one, then switching back and forth.

She gasped and ground against him. "Oh my god. FUCK! Mulderrrrrrr!" She squealed, thrusting her center against him with all her might as she came. He held and kissed her face gently as she caught her breath. "Mmmmmmm. Don't think you're done just yet," she warned him as she unzipped her jeans.

This woman was going to be the fucking death of him, but what a way to go. He helped her remove her jeans and panties, then threw off his own sweaty clothes. Standing before her, his erection was at mouth-level, and she didn't hesitate to grab his ass and yank him towards her. He watched as his cock disappeared into her mouth, nearly coming just from the sight of it. Thank god he'd just ran; the exertion of the run was probably the only thing giving him any control at this point. He was still uneasy about being sweaty and smelly, but she sucked him with vigor, tonguing the delicate underside of his shaft as she moved up and down, lightly teething his head, and caressing his balls.

He was the one who ended up pulling back. She gave him a brief look of disappointment but, from their many years of being together, she knew that he'd done so because he was about to blow his load. She didn't mind him coming in her mouth, but today, she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her hard. She also knew that first, though, he had to satiate his oral fixation. Mulder didn't just enjoy eating her pussy; it was an important part of the sexual act for him, and he went at it with gusto. He got on his knees, and she scooted her ass forward and parted her legs.

The sight of her beautiful pink pussy was something he never grew tired of; he could look at it all day and still be turned on. He started off slowly, kissing her abdomen, paying special loving attention to the small but growing bump that he knew was his child, the one they'd created together, as he looked up at her with infinite love in his eyes. Finally, he moved lower, deeply inhaling her scent and kissing and nibbling at her inner thighs, toying with her and making her thrust toward him, crazy for more.

"You smell so fucking good, Scully." He dove in, sliding his tongue up and down her clit and her labia in a slow and gentle but rhythmic motion. "You taste so fucking good, too. Goddamn." She was already soaking wet from her earlier orgasm, making it easier for him to slide two fingers inside and curl them in a come-hither motion. She thrusted against him, mewing softly and begging him to continue.

Mulder was filled with want for her entire being, and he wanted her to know it. He removed his fingers so that he could reach underneath her, grab her ass, and pull her into his face. He squeezed her ass cheeks and moaned as he ate her out with sheer abandon, lightly nibbling along her inner thighs in between licking and tongue-fucking her pussy. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling him further into her. He could tell when she was coming close from the sounds she was making. Finally, as he felt her begin to pulsate, he made his way up to her clit and ever so lightly touched it with the tip of his tongue. With one final thrust of her hips, she screamed his name as she came again, wave after wave of pleasure rocking her entire body.

He got onto the couch with her, holding her and telling her how much he loved her as she came down. Once her breathing steadied, she grinned at him and moved to sit in his lap, facing him. She rubbed her center against his cock, using her own juices to lubricate him before slowly taking him inside her, enjoying every inch along the way. Filled completely, she leaned over to kiss him as they began to move together, enjoying the sight of her fluids coating his face and the exquisite taste of herself on his mouth.

"That was twice. Let's go for the hat trick," she said to him as she felt another surge of sexual arousal.

"Mmmmm, I'm always up for a challenge."

"You're up, all right."

Jesus, what did he ever do to deserve this incredible woman? This was a position they'd recently adopted as her pregnancy progressed, and Mulder loved it because it gave him not only a full view of his wife's gorgeous pregnant belly and delectable breasts but the feeling of them rubbing against him. He knew she was concerned about the weight the pregnancy was putting on the lower half of her body; he loved it. It was giving her sensual curves in all the right places, places he could grab onto for leverage while they were making love. He moved his hands up and down her upper body as she rode him and he thrust up against her, enjoying every damn one of those curves. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"You're hot as hell yourself," she said, squeezing his arms for emphasis. Mulder wasn't just a runner; he had spent the past year or two engaging in some serious bodybuilding. His upper arms were like tree trunks, he was rock-solid all over, and he looked like he'd just stepped off the set of a fucking fitness tape. Jesus, he was gorgeous, and she wanted to fuck him for all she was worth. She began moving up and down with more fervor, and he met her thrust for thrust. She knew he would hold back until she came again, so when she could tell he was struggling, she reached down to stimulate her clit, and she got her trifecta, throwing her head back as she came for a third time. A few thrusts later, he followed her.

She stayed in his lap, collapsing into his arms and putting her head against his chest so she could listen to the beat of his heart. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Mulder." They'd been married only a little over a month, and he still couldn't believe he could call her that.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying being close to each other in the afterglow. Finally, they decided to get up to shower. As they headed up the stairs, she said, "There is one thing I'd like to ask you about your Timeless stories."

"What's that?"

"What's Winyatt?"


End file.
